Five Night's at Freddy's: Revolution and Evolution
by Angela Chagny
Summary: Roxy was never a normal girl, nor was her childhood normal. But after years of abuse she forgot most of that childhood until she moved in with her uncle and went to work with him. Will her uncle accept her differences and what of her childhood? What of an old friend who remembers everything and never changed except their appearance? Disclaimer: I do not own the FNAF characters.
1. Childhood Long Forgotten

_A/N: So this story was requested and after watching a friend's reaction to the game, I absolutely refuse to play it. AND after hearing some of the theories about the background of it, I got a few ideas for it. Now…IF any of you fabulous readers are huge fans of this game and find this a bit offensive, I apologize but please no flame reviews. It will maintain most of its horror factors but I am throwing a few other things in as well. My goal is to make this enjoyable for everyone. This is rated M for violence, language and every possible Mature content that is available._

**Five Night's at Freddy's: Revolution and Evolution**

**Prologue: Childhood Long Forgotten**

I was a bit relieved when I found out my uncle would be taking me in. No more having to deal with foster homes, foster families, or adoption interviews at all. It was a relief and a scare as well. What if he reacted the same way those foster families did? Would he return me to the shelter? Would he fear me? I hoped and prayed not.

My parents were murdered when I was younger. I was only about five when someone broke into our house. The three of us all shared a bed since I would have constant night terrors and always wake up crying. When we heard glass break downstairs, it woke us all up. My father had gone downstairs to see who it was and hopefully scare them off…but that was when my mother and I heard two gunshots. My mother quickly picked me up and hid me in the closet, telling me not to leave that spot before closing the closet door and heading downstairs as well. I remember hearing her scream before another three gun shots ranged out. I could hear two male voices arguing and what sounded like them shoving almost everything of value we owned hurriedly into some sort of bag. I then heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and my small body went tense. I made sure to remain perfectly silent, doing my best to prevent my body form shaking like a leaf. While I sat in that dark closet, scared for my life and for my parents, I heard footsteps walking towards the closet. I squinted my eyes shut and tried hard not to sob in fear. The man downstairs yelled and the one who was in front of the closet made their way down the stairs once more. After what seemed like an hour, I slowly snuck out of the closet and made my way downstairs. I cried out in fear and sadness as tears streaked down my cheeks. Laying at the foot of the stairs were both of my parents, a large pool of blood surrounding them.

I ran out of the house and continued to run. It was pitch black, just about midnight but my body knew where it was going. My parents had brought me to this special place before so many times, it was imprinted into my memory. The night air was cold, especially since all I had on was a tank top and shorts as well as for the fact I was barefoot. Soon a bolt of lightning shot through the sky followed directly by a loud crash of thunder. When it began to downpour rain, the night became colder, my long fire red hair began to stick to the sides of my face as my clothes stuck to my small frame. I soon arrived at my destination and opened up my sapphire blue eyes, looking up at the only other safe place I knew of.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

My parents use to always bring me here and I befriended the animatronics that called this place home. Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie were like older brothers and Chica was like an older sister. Foxy, however, played a different role. I was close to the pirate fox animatronic but not in the same way as the others. I didn't see him as family but at the same time, I saw him as more than a friend and back then, I didn't understand why.

I snuck my way into the pizzeria from the back entrance and made my way towards where the animatronics always were whenever the place wasn't open. I never knew why they were alive but my young mind registered as magic of some sort. I made my way through the dark into Pirate Cove and crawled up onto the stage, silently slipping through the purple curtain that was decorated with stars. I sobbed softly as I looked around, trying to find the one who gave me the most comfort of all.

"C…Captain F…F..Foxy?" I asked timidly while sobbing, stumbling a bit in the dark.

It didn't take long for me to feel metallic arms wrap around my tiny cold shivering body and feel a metallic claw hand gently stroke my hair. I felt my body being pressed against the fur of a metallic chest, nuzzling into the reddish brown fur as I looked up into one golden eye, the other covered by an eye patch on the right side which lifted up to reveal the other one. Despite being animatronic, sadness was evident in those robotic orbs.

"What be wrong wee lass?" I heard a soft mechanical voice speak in a strong pirate accent.

"F..F..Foxy…m…m..my parent's th….they are…they are…g…gone….th…..they weren't moving….and….and they wouldn't wake up….and…and they were surrounded by blood." I sobbed softly into his chest fur, clinging onto him the best I could as my body shook.

I heard Foxy shushing me as he gently rocked me and stroked my hair soothingly. I felt him stand up and begin to walk from behind the curtain of his stage, making his way to the others. All that was heard was the sound of his footsteps and my soft sobs. Foxy kept me held up with his arms and his left hand, being mindful of the hook that replaced his right hand. He carried me to the main stage and then went to the backroom where the others were. As soon as we arrived, I heard the others rush over.

"What happened Foxy?" I heard Freddy ask as I felt Bonnie and Chica both join Foxy in stroking my hair, causing me to slowly drift into a soft slumber, but not before I heard Foxy answer.

"Freddy...her parents...they...they went t' Davy Jones' locker involuntarily." Foxy replied.

Then everything went dark.

After that, the animatronics looked out for me as did the owners of the pizzeria. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson became my foster parents and I lived with them happily for years. Until the day Mrs. Johnson….left us forever.

She was found were the spare parts were kept, hanging down from the ceiling. Earlier that day, some of the customers and their children were saying several mean things to and about her. Apparently, she couldn't handle it. It hurt us all. I spent most of my time with the animatronics while Mr. Johnson spent most of his time in his office.

This was one year before 1987. In that year, tragedy struck again. Foxy seemed to malfunction and he bit one of the children that was close to his stage. Everyone was running around screaming while I stared with wide eyes. I had known Foxy for majority of the thirteen years I had been alive. Not once had he ever shown any sign of violence. I knew it had to be some sort of accident but no one else seemed to think that. Foxy was dragged back behind his curtain, not before giving me what seemed to be a terrified look. While everyone rushed out and made sure the kid was taken to the hospital. I rushed back to where Foxy was, slowly approaching him. His lower jaw seemed to be broken and hanging down. Several of his teeth seemed to be missing, including few of his golden teeth.

I slowly made my way over to him and hugged him carefully.

"Don't worry Foxy. I know you didn't mean to do that. You're not a bad fox."

Foxy never replied as Mr. Johnson came in and picked me up before carrying me away. I felt tears falling as I reached out to my closest companion, watching him reach back for me. The pizzeria was empty and the others watched Mr. Johnson carry me out the door before setting me down and locking it.

"I'm sorry…but…it's not safe for you here.' He said before helping me to his car.

Next thing I knew, we had arrived at the foster care building. It was only then that I knew what was going on. I didn't dare argue because I was still heartbroken about being dragged away from Foxy. That was the last I saw Mr. Johnson or the others, Foxy especially.

After that I went from foster family to foster family. It wasn't until I was nineteen that I finally found a permanent home with my uncle. By this time, I had gone through years of bullying and abuse and I didn't remember much of my childhood.

My name…is Roxy Schmidt.

Tragedy struck me in 1979, 1986, 1987, and years following that. It was now 1993 and I swore luck was on my side. Little did I know that after six years, my life would come full circle. I didn't remember my childhood friends, my first foster parents, nor much of my parents' murder.

The taxi pulled up and I looked to see my uncle dressed up as a security guard standing outside some building. I paid the driver and I got out with my duffle bag of belongings as I walked over to him, smiling gently.

"Uncle Mike. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Roxy. It's been years. Sorry I didn't get you in my care sooner. Might have saved you some drama." He said before he ruffled my red hair that now went to the small of my back and kept in a braid.

I would be staying with him at his work for at least tonight. Apparently this place would be closing down this year and the owner needed a night guard for the last five days. I looked up to look at the name of the building. Upon seeing it, I felt as if the name should be familiar to me.

_~Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Where have I heard of that name before?~ _I thought to myself before I walked in.

Despite not remembering much of my time there, things looked so much different, much more ran down. And that night, not only would I get a major refresher, but I would also learn that I wasn't the only one who had gone through changes.

_A/N: Ok so I am stopping here before I get carried away and give away too much. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's nor do I own its characters. I do own Roxy. Now, before anyone says anything, I have not played the game. This was requested so I did my research. I looked into actual game facts as well as theories of the game. I made up the names of the original owners of the pizzeria as well as the dates except for 1987. I am also going over the idea on the wiki page that the game occurred in 1993. Also, as it may be noticed, I am going with the theory that the Bite of '87 was done by Foxy as result of a mere malfunction. Any questions or suggestions? Please review or send me a message. For those who have already read this chapter, I did make some corrections and a few changes but the changes were due to some new information I found._


	2. First Night Frights and an Old Friend

_A/N: Alright so here is the next chapter. Please, no flames. I have been thinking of different twists to throw into the story to keep all of you guys guessing on what is going to happen next. And remember, I am going to try to stick to the game as much as possible. So…without further ado! Disclaimer: I do no own FNAF or its characters nor have I played the game._

Present time

_Flashback_

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Revolution and Evolution**

**Chapter 1: First Night Frights and an Old Friend**

~Roxy's POV~

I walked in behind my uncle, looking around and the sight I was met with made me want to cry, much to my surprise. The carpet was in need of a major deep clean, pizza and other various stains spread everywhere, I thought I saw mold and mildew on the walls and ceiling, several lights needed to be changed and on stage stood three animatronics in need of repair. The was a blue bunny in a red bow tie, a brown bear in a black bow tie and a black bowler hat, and a yellow chicken with a white bib the read 'Let's eat.' They were missing parts of their fur cover, the metal underneath exposed, and they looked like they could break down any moment

Uncle Mike went over to talk to his new boss; a man about late thirties with dark brown hair sleeked back with what looked like grease, beady teal eyes, small pot belly, dressed in expensive clothes, and the stench of greediness for money radiating off of him. Meanwhile, I walked over to the stage and stared up at the three animatronics. For some reason they seemed so familiar to me, as if I knew them from some point in my life.

"Famille est la clé." I softly whispered without thinking, resting my hand on the stage before adding, "Freddy, what happened?"

"Hey you! Get away from that stage!" I heard a deep voice shout in my direction.

I looked back over my shoulder to see that it was my uncle's boss, fear and anger in his eyes as well as something else, hatred. I removed my hand from the stage and made my way back to the two men, having the sense that I was being watched from behind. I shrugged it off and followed as the man lead my uncle and I through the pizzeria. I didn't pay attention because for some reason, deep down, I already knew my way around. I took this time to take in my uncle, since I haven't seen him in a little over fourteen years.

He seemed to be six foot tall with sky blue eyes and short messy chocolate brown hair. His skin was fairly tan and his body was skinny yet had the right amount of muscle, probably weighing 165 lbs.

Before I knew it, we had reached the security room, a desk was towards the back with a phone, lamp, flashlight, and something resembling a tablet laid among scattered newspapers. The room had several posters placed all around, a chair that had wheels was behind the desk, a filing cabinet in the corner, a vent on each side of the room close to the ceiling, a small stand fan, and two doors with two large buttons that were labeled light and door right below the vents.

While my uncle got instructed on what he was to do, I left the room and went exploring, looking around, everything beginning to seem familiar. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the entrance to an area called Pirate's Cove. When I looked at the sign that said 'Sorry! Out of Order!' I felt my heart sink. I began to walk closer, about to go in past the sign when I heard the owner yell at me not to go in there; hearing his comment about how apparently I couldn't read signs. I lowered my head and closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears slowly starting to form.

"He's not a bad fox.." I whispered, thinking I could not be heard.

How wrong I was.

~Foxy's POV~

I peeked out from behind my curtain, looking at a red head girl who I thought I would never see again. After I heard her words, I knew without doubt it was her.

Roxy had returned.

It had been years since I last saw her. She was so young back then, smaller than most girls her age. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her appearance was a comforting sight to me yet it had me concerned.

Her once brilliant flame read hair seemed to have dulled and was now in a braid that went down to the small of her back. Her sparkling sapphire blue eyes that were once full of life had died and now seemed as if she was merely drifting through this world. Her skin was now much paler and I noticed the remnants of various scars that was revealed by her outfit; black skin tight jeans with black leather knee high heeled boots with several buckles, a tight fitting tube top dark red in color it was almost the reddish brown of my fur, and a black hooded jacket that was zipped up just below her breasts. She seemed to have grown to about five foot eight inches; her body thinned to what seemed to be ninety pounds yet filled out nicely.

Her voice was as soft, gentle and musical as I remembered. It pained me to watch her walk away while I was unable to move nor acknowledge her.

'Oh Roxy. What has t' outside world done t' ye?' I thought before another thought made itself known.

If Roxy stayed here over night, the others might harm her. Ever since Mrs. Johnson, who we all saw as a mother, had taken her life, they hadn't been the same. And then after the Bite of '87, they were definitely different. I will never forget that day.

_It was our busiest day yet. _

_We had six birthday parties going on at once. Freddy and the others were entertaining four of those parties in the main party room while I entertained two in Pirate's Cove. Roxy was sitting over by the door to watch while I did my job, taking the party guests on an adventure across the Seven Seas and interacting with them. Ever since we lost Mrs. Johnson, Roxy had spent most of her time with us animatronics, but with me more so in my cove. She was dressed in a lovely rose red silk dress that resembled a royal gown with black rose and golden flame designs with rose red flats. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a gold chain necklace with a gold pendant that looked like a fox curled up sleeping; a gift I had gotten her with the help of the Johnson's for her tenth birthday. _

_I would glance over at her to see her smiling at me. During one of these glances I felt something go wrong. A young boy that had been one of the guests of this little girl's eighth birthday had gotten really close to my stage. I felt a shock travel through my body and I felt several parts begin to malfunction. I gave Roxy a panicked look but before she could probably even register it, I fell forward, jaws open. The next thing I knew, my mouth was clamped tightly onto the front of the small boy's skull. I heard screaming and felt blood gush into my robotic mouth, but eyes were on Roxy. I saw fear spread across her face and I knew how she felt. I was just as scared. _

_I tried to open my mouth but I ended up clamping down harder, hearing the skull crunch. If I could cry, I would have been right then. I was terrified. I had no idea what had gotten over me nor what was happening. Before I knew it, staff members were prying my jaw open, breaking off a few of my teeth and almost breaking my entire jaw off, loosening it greatly. I felt the front part of the boy's skull fall into my mouth as I was dragged back behind the curtain of my stage and left in the darkness. I sent Roxy one pleading look before they had dragged me away, hoping she wouldn't think me a monster. It was only an accident but I feared no one would believe me. I spit out the boy's head, skull, and the frontal lobe of his brain as well as any blood that remained. Doing my best to clean myself up. I was beyond terrified._

_A few minutes later I heard someone come up onto my stage and make their way back to me. I looked over to see it was Roxy. My bottom jaw was hanging down, afraid that if I tried to close it, I would malfunction again and attack her this time. I sat down on the ground, too shocked and terrified to try to speak. I heard her move closer to me before I felt her hug me carefully._

"_Don't worry Foxy. I know you didn't mean to do that. You're not a bad fox." I heard her say softly._

_I wanted to respond but I just couldn't. And before I could even attempt to return her hug, I saw Mr. Johnson walk in, concern, fear, and sadness written all over his face. I knew what this meant._

_Mr. Johnson had gathered us all together one night after Roxy had fallen asleep. He raised his concerns to us about the issue of her safety. He felt that something was wrong with the pizzeria and if one more thing went wrong, he would take her to foster care so they could find her a safer home. _

_I watched as he picked her up, giving me an apologetic look before turning around and walked off with her. I saw her reaching out for me, tears streaking down her cheeks and all I could do was reach for her in return. I felt something breaking inside of me, making me wish I would just be scrapped then and there. I felt like nothing was worth staying online for if she wasn't in my life._

_After Mr. Johnson left with her, Freddy and the others came back to where I was. Bonnie and Chica looked sad and upset but Freddy, Freddy looked pissed. Never have I seen anger on his face at all, this alone was enough to tell me something was wrong with him. Freddy stormed over to me, roughly jerking me off and before I had time to react, he punched me hard enough to knock me back down a few feet from where I once stood, Al Bonnie and Chica did was stand there and watch sadly as Freddy continued his onslaught, knocking things loose, tearing off patches of my fur and exposing my endoskeleton at various points, especially my chest._

"_What were you thinking Foxy?! You knew he was going to take her away after another incident! And what do you go off and do?! You bite off part of a boy's head!" Freddy shouted at me as he was about to deliver another punch to my face._

_Up until now I didn't bother to fight back but when he blamed me, I snapped. I easily caught his fist with my good hand, glaring up at him._

"_Ye believe I did that on purpose!? I tried t' stop meself but I couldn't!_ _Somethin' malfunctioned and I couldn't stop me own body! Why on Earth would I do somethin' that resulted in her bein' taken away?!_ _She be more precious t' me than any booty in t' world!"_

_After my outburst, Freddy pulled away from me and got up, growling at me before storming away. Bonnie and Chica glanced at each other before they turned and followed Freddy, leaving me all by myself._

It had been like that for weeks. I was put out of order and for a bit Bonnie and Chica would come check on me and try to cheer me up until they began to stop. Then one day, a man disguised as what was labeled the 'Golden Freddy' suit lured five children back room where Mr. Johnson had them kept during closed hours. There he killed all of the children and then Freddy retaliated by killing him in the Golden Freddy suit. Mr. Johnson came across the scene and gave the bodies proper burials before cleaning the mess up and tried to clean the others up. Sadly, it was harder than he thought. They still had the smell of blood and death and they began to grow mildew on their fur which began to fall off in patches. Costumers began to complain and Mr. Johnson hand to sell the pizzeria before he fell into bankruptcy.

The new owner was a greedy man who moved the others back onto stage and left them there, giving them limited movement. He did the same for me so my joints wouldn't lock up. But his plans for me were to sell me for scrap metal. After finding out that the health department planned on closing the pizzeria, he hired night guards for some reason that was not yet known. After this, Freddy and the others began to terrorize the guards each night before finally capturing them and stuffing them into spare suits. It happened so often that one guard began to record messages for whatever fellow was unlucky enough to replace him. He summed their actions up to believing the night guards were endoskeletons out of their suits which was against the rules. However, that never was the case. I tried to reach them before the others got to them in order to warn them, but they were too afraid and would shut the door on me. And any time I did get in and tried to speak to them, my voice box let out a high pitched scream due to lack of use for so long and lack of maintenance. This lead to the guards having a heart attack which allowed the others to get them without any trouble.

And now Roxy was back and possibly in danger. I feared that the others might not remember her, or have some sort of hate towards her and be even more determined to kill her. But I knew there was no way they were killing on their own free will. It wasn't like them. And if some sort of outside force was controlling them and making them kill, there was definitely no way they would spare Roxy's life.

"Don't worry Roxy. I will protect ye and keep ye safe. Even if it means t' cost o' me life. I will not lose ye a second time. I refuse t' lose ye again." I said softly, waiting till midnight came around.

~Time Skip to 11pm~

~Roxy's POV~

I sat in the security guard room with my uncle, sitting on the desk while he sat in the chair. He tried to carry on a conversation with me but I stayed quiet. My mind was elsewhere. His boss had left back at about 8pm and an hour after that I had received a text from one of my few friends.

She had told me that a group of boys were looking for me to do what they always did to me. The group of boys were bullies who enjoyed almost putting me in the hospital. After each time they would always run off, calling me freak. Whenever I got to whatever foster home I was living in at the time, I would always go to the bathroom to clean myself off and find that my eyes were no longer blue but a bright crimson red.

My thoughts were disturbed when I felt Mike poke my arm. I looked over at him, blinking a few times.

"Sorry uncle. What were you saying?"

He looked at me concerned as he rested his hand on my arm.

"Roxy, are you alright? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm…I'm going to go use the restroom." I said before hopping up off of the desk and made my way to the ladies room. I looked into the mirror and stared back at myself for a while before I noticed I had begun to cry.

Without thinking, I bolted out of the bathroom and took off running. I heard the voices of the bullies in my head, repeating every word they ever called me as I continued to run, closing my eyes tightly. _Freak. Slut. Bitch. Whore. Skank. Outcast. Unlovable. Unlikeable. Monster. _I didn't know why they ever called me those things. I appeared to be as normal as everyone else. And I was still a virgin. I never even had a boyfriend in my life. But the bullying even continued when I would get home. It took many forms, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and psychological abuse. They would sometimes act as if I didn't exist, like I was their servant, and one family went as far as to treat me as if I was their pet. I would go weeks without food, be forced to sleep in the basement, the attic, or on the floor in the kitchen. Only on rare occasions did I have a bed and food. I would receive punches, kicks, hits from belts, chains, and other items. I would also have things thrown at me.

By the time I managed to pull myself out of my memories and focus once more, I found myself back at Pirate's Cove. This time however, I wasn't standing outside, but inside the cover. Without a second thought, my body began to move towards the stage, and I was too distraught to stop myself, my eyes red from crying and my cheeks stained by my tears. I climbed on up onto the stage and then went back behind a purple curtain that was decorated with white stars of various shapes, coming face to face with an animatronic fox. The fox had patches of is reddish brown fur missing, revealing the metal underneath, its bottom jaw hung down as if it was broken, with several teeth missing. It had an eye patch covering its right eye and a hook in place of the right hand. It seemed to wear light brown pants which was tattered down on the bottom of the legs and tied with a string. It was in a lot worse condition than the others and it made me feel more upset.

I collapsed down at its feet and hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing softly into them.

"Am I truly a freak? A monster? Why does everyone see me as such? Why did so many abuse me? What if my uncle sees me as a freak and send s me away? I…I…I'm scared….I'm scared Captain Foxy." I sobbed softly, talking to the animatronic, thinking it couldn't hear me.

I had no idea who Captain Foxy was or where I knew that name from. It just came out without a second thought. Before I knew it, I was starting to calm down and I began to feel safe. I wiped my tears away and stared up at the fox animatronic. Suddenly images began to flash through my mind. In every single one of them, I was younger and at times I was with the animatronics but I was with the fox animatronic most of all. I seemed like I was truly happy with him. But before I could piece together what those images meant, I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at my blackberry, seeing that it was 11:50p and my uncle had sent me a text, asking me if I was alright and that he wanted me to return to the guard room.

I stood up and began to leave the stage when I looked back over my shoulder back at the fox animatronic, feeling some sort of connection to it.

"I….I think…..I'm back home…..Foxy." I said, a bit unsure about the words but it felt right.

I got off of the stage and made my way out of Pirate Cove. I began to walk down the hall, making my way back to the guard room, unaware of the events that were about unfold.

I heard what sounded like sounded like quick metal footsteps rushing up behind me. Before I could turn around to see what it was, two metal arms covered in a familiar reddish brown fur wrapped around my body, pulling me backwards, a clawed metal hand going over my mouth quickly. My eyes shot wide as I tried to escape, letting out muffled screams as I was dragged backwards. I could feel myself about to cry, afraid of what would happen. I saw that I had been dragged back into Pirate's Cove and then I finally dared to look back at my captor.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was the fox I had just been sitting beside not a few minutes sooner. It dragged up onto the stage, being gentle, and then took me back behind the curtain. It stared back at me as I stared back. It had a sort of pleading look in its eyes but I didn't know why. I tried to think of why it would give me a pleading look when I realized it was slowly removing its hand from my mouth.

~Foxy's POV~

Roxy had come to me crying and it had upsetted me greatly. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. When she began talking about what had happened to her and that she had been called a freak and a monster, I wanted nothing more but to crouch down and hug her like I use to. A few moments had passed when she began to calm down and then her phone went off. I couldn't see anything else but the time. It was ten minutes till we all could roam freely. The others usually waited until the message on the phone finished. Normally, I slowly began to move around midnight when the message started and prepare to try to warn them before the others arrived. When Roxy stood up however, I knew tonight I had to act sooner than I normally would.

"I….I think…..I'm back home…..Foxy." I heard her say before I watched her get up and leave.

I was close to panic, knowing she was not safe by herself let alone out of the cove or guard room. When I felt my body begin to loosen up so I could move, I tried to speed up the process so I could get her to safety far before the message played. Once I finally got my entire body to move, I peeked out from behind the curtain, looking at the security camera to see if I was being watched. When I saw that the new guard wasn't watching the camera for the cove, I quickly hopped off of the stage and took off running after Roxy.

I ran as fast as I could, my lower jaw bouncing with each step, making me look like I was snapping at the air. I saw Roxy up ahead and I sped up, knowing I couldn't let her see me coming and risk her screaming. I grabbed her from behind, wrapping my arms around her body, being careful of my hook and clamped my good hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. I could feel the fear radiating from her and it pained me to know I was causing it but it was for her own good.

I began to drag her back to the cove and I carefully got her on the stage and behind the curtain. I watched as she slowly looked back at me and the fear in her eyes made me feel worse about the whole thing. I pleaded with her using my eyes for her not to scream. I didn't want to risk trying to use my vocal box and let out a scream to alert the others. I would be feeding her to the wolves if I was to do that.

I slowly began to remove my hand, hoping she understood. To my relief she did not scream but continued to look at me. I released her all the way, hoping she would not run away. I was happy that she only backed away some and continued to stare at me.

"W…Why did you do that? H...How can you move about like that?" she asked a bit timidly, her voice definitely as beautiful as I remembered.

'T' protect you and I could always move like this lass. Don't you remember? Roxy, it's me. It be Foxy,' I wanted to say desperately but settled for placing my hand on my throat where my voice box was, hoping she understood. I also closed my lower jaw as not to scare her more.

"You...can't talk?" she asked, slowly moved closer to me.

I nodded my head in response. I then watched as she looked around and went over to one of the many tables that were back here, picking up a large red metal box before looking back at me.

"Is it alright…if I took a look at what I could do?" she asked, shocking me.

I had no idea she knew how to mess with mechanisms but I nodded my head. She smiled and moved over to me with the box in tow and motioned with her hand for me to lay down. I did as she asked and carefully watched as she knelt down beside me, opening the box up. I continued to look at her, taking in what I could, comparing how she looked now to how she looked back when I last saw her.

Her hair was definitely longer. She looked like a beauty unlike any other. She would put any princess to shame and to compare her to a goddess would be an insult to her beauty. I had got so caught up staring at her, I hadn't noticed that she had already opened up my throat, work on my voice box, and had begun to close my throat back up.

"Alright….try to talk now." She said, seeming a bit hopeful.

I stared into her eyes, a bit scared at first but I felt hope swelling up inside me as well as I sat up a bit, not looking away from her.

"R….R…..R…..Ro…..x…..y…" I said, my voice a bit staticy from lack of use.

Her eyes widened and lit up at this and I got the courage to try once more to speak.

"R..R..Roxy.." I said once more, my voice starting to slowly clear up.

"You talked. It worked. Wait….how do you know my name?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"I have known ye since ye were a little lass. Ye do not remember?" I asked, a bit hurt by this.

She sadly shook her head no and then began to tell me about her life and how she didn't remember much before her time in foster care. I became upset when I learned fully of the horrors she had faced and I did not hesitate to pull her into a hug.

~Roxy's POV~

Once I told the fox my life story, he pulled me into a hug, shocking me. I slowly hugged back, memories starting to flood back. I remembered a robotic pirate fox by the name of Foxy I had practically grew up with. I fought back the tears, hugging him tighter, burying my face into his neck, feeling safe once more.

"I….I remember. I am starting to remember Foxy. I have missed you so much." I almost sobbed, feeling his clawed hand start to stroke my hair slowly.

"Ye be back. That be all that matters"

We stayed like that for a few moments before the sound of the phone ringing could be heard. I knew it wasn't mine because my phone was on vibrate. I looked around and was about to ask Foxy where the phone was when I noticed how tense he was.

"Foxy, what's wrong?"

"It's about t' start. Roxy, ever since ye left, t' others changed. They kill now. And they kill t' new night guard."

I tensed up as I felt my blood ran cold. If the other animatronics were killing the night guards then that meant….

"My uncle is in danger. I have to warn him."

"Arr!. But ye cannot leave t' cove. It's not safe for ye."

I felt helpless until I felt a spark of hope.

"What if I sent him a text? I could warn him that way. I can stay here, he gets warned, and the others won't know."

"That could work. Make aye t' tell him not t' leave that room and all he will need t' do be keep t' port door closed. This will prevent Bonnie from gettin' in. If Chica gets in, all he will have t' do be keep his eye on her and she won't attack. If he does those two thin's, he won't lose power and Freddy won't try t' kill him. Also, let him know that ye be safe so he does not leave that room or waste power usin' t' cameras t' try t' find ye."

I nodded my head and quickly sent my uncle the text, making sure to include everything Foxy had told me before saying a silent prayer. A few minutes later my phone vibrated and I checked it to see that my uncle had responded. He said alright and that I needed to be careful and to keep him updated in case I got into trouble. I responded back, letting him know I would and that I was where they wouldn't think to look for me. After I had responded to his text, I heard the faint sound of a metal door sliding shut.

I let out a sigh of relief before turning to look at Foxy. He had gotten up and gathered a blanket and a pillow; making a small pallet on the floor of the stage.

"In case ye decide t' go t' sleep."

"Thank you Foxy."

He gave me the best smile he could manage and then he sat down beside me. We decided to talk about my time here, in hopes of restoring the rest of my memories. I vaguely remember Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica but I couldn't fully remember the Johnsons. They seemed familiar but nothing was fully registering. And then came the topic of the murder of my real parents.

Foxy told me about the state I was in upon arriving here after running away from the scene and what I had told him. That alone opened up the floodgate of memories from that horrible night. I pulled my knees tight against my chest and hugged them tightly as I softly began to sob. I felt Foxy pulling me into a tight embrace and start to slowly rub my back soothingly.

"Go get some sleep lass. I will watch over ye."

I nodded my head weakly and went over to the pallet and slipped underneath the blanket. I laid my head down on the pillow and slowly closed my eyes. I heard Foxy move closer over to me and sit nearby, gently stroking my hair with his good hand. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep. Little did I know, it wasn't going to be peaceful sleep.

~Third Person POV~

Roxy seemed to stand in the middle of complete darkness, her subconscious being effected by an outside force. She slowly looked around and before her eyes a golden yellow bear began to take form.

Its paws were facing upwards, a microphone grasped in one and it seemed to be sitting in a slumped position like a dead body would be if it was sitting against a wall. The eyes sockets looked black and empty with two pinprick sized white pupils. It wore a small black top hat and dark blue bowtie. The head was tilted to the right with the knees drawn up. Evil radiating it in waves as did the smell of death. The jaw hung loosely open and a deep dark demonic voice came out.

"So, you have returned. How foolish."

Roxy tensed up and glared at the bear. The dark aura that surrounded it scared her but something deep within her told her she should really be angry with it.

"Who are you? And what do you mean? This has been my home for years."

The bear let out a dark laugh, the mouth nor body never made a single move but the eyes seemed to peer right down to her soul.

"Poor thing. Your memory must be terrible. I am Golden Freddy."

Roxy's body tensed as her eyes went wide. Her memories flooding back to her not all of them but just ones related to what the bear had said. Upon these memories returning, her eyes turned a gold color as her body glowed white.

"You demon! You're still here?! What have you done to this place?!"

"Oh, I never left silly girl. I caused the beloved Mrs. Johnson to end her miserable existence! I am also the cause of that man killing those five children. And I am sure you are aware of the other wonderful things I have done."

Roxy growled out as the white dispersed. The bear seemed to internally smirk at this.

"I see that you show your true form little Roxy. Shame you'll never be accepted for it, nor will you ever be whole."

"What do you mean I will never be whole?" Roxy questioned before the bear disappeared, causing her to yell out.

"Get back here! What did you mean?! And what do you mean my true form?!"

She looked around before a loud terrified scream woke her.

~Roxy's POV~

I shot up right, my eyes wide as I heard someone screaming. My heart was racing as I softly panted, looking around. I was alone and as the screaming continued I recognized it as my uncle.

I quickly got up but a new sensation caused me to freeze. My uncle was on the other side of the pizzeria in a room yet I heard him as if he was in the same room. I could see as if it was day despite the darkness. And I caught the scent of pizza, metal, mold, decayed blood, grease, oil, dust, everything. There was no way my senses could be so sharp. The top of my head felt a bit heavier and I felt weight on the small of my back.

I slowly reached up and placed my hands on the top of my head. I tensed when I felt to soft fury appendages sticking up. I closed my eyes and then they suddenly twitched in my hands, making let out a soft whine. I slowly looked behind me, focusing and then saw something large and fluffy give a quick swish.

I panicked and looked around. I spotted a large mirror over in one of the corners. I rushed over to it and closed my eyes. I was worried about what I would come face to face with but shortly after I slowly began to open my eyes. Once my eyes were fully opened, I let out a short gasp at the sight that greeted me. My once sapphire blue eyes were now a brilliant golden yellow. On top of my head were two silver fox ears with black tips and swishing behind me was a large fluffly silver fox tail tipped in black.

I covered my mouth as I stared at my reflection, tears starting to form.

"N….Not again. Oh please not this again." I sobbed softly.

I closed my eyes and silently cried, falling to my knees and hugging myself tightly. I was so caught up in my fear I did not hear the soft metallic footsteps behind me.

"Roxy? What be wrong lass?"

I felt Foxy come over to me before stopping. I winced and curled up the best I could. I was waiting for what always happened. The name calling. The abuse. The pain and suffering. To my surprise he seemed to crouch down and pull me into a hug. I slowly turned my head and looked up at him, his eye patch lifted up so both of his eyes were revealed.

"Y..You're not scared? Disgusted? Frightened? Appalled?" I asked a bit timidly in my state of shock.

"No lass. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I've seen ye like this before, only…..different."

I slightly tilted my head, blinking slowly as my tail began to swish.

"Different?"

"Aye. But I will explain another time lass. It be almost 6am. Ye and yer uncle will be leavin' soon."

I nodded and stood up with Foxy's help. We began to walk towards the office my uncle was held up in. With my new advanced hearing, I was able to hear Uncle Mike breathing heavily. He had probably been scared all night.

Foxy made it clear that he would escort me back to my uncle in order to protect me from the others. All the while I could not shake the feeling that we were being watched. I shook it off just as we arrived at the left door of the office, looking in. My uncle was looking at some sort of tablet screen, obviously in a state of panic, touching the screen which I guessed was some sort of security camera feed.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is the fox? The bunny is gone again?! Oh no. Nonononono. No!" he said in a panicking tone as his eyes widened, sweat seeming to begin to run down his forehead.

I slowly walked in with Foxy following in after me but staying closer to the door in case one of the others tried to get in. I went to my uncle and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and dropped the tablet, covering his head.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Uncle Mike….it's me." I said softly, in hopes of not scaring him again, hoping my new appearance would not scare him.

I watched as he slowly uncovered his head, looking relieved.

"Roxy. Thank goodness it's you. I was so worried that they….Roxy look out!" he shouted, standing up quickly as he shoved me behind him.

I blinked in confusion as I looked over at where he was facing only to see Foxy standing there, his hand and hook up. I moved quickly and got in between Foxy and my uncle.

"Wait. Foxy is good. I promise. He's been keeping me safe all night and he escorted me back."

Uncle Mike stared at me and then Foxy for a moment before relaxing, nodding his head.

"Alright..I..I believe you." He said before checking something, muttering about it being 5:50am and that there was 15% power left.

I had no idea what he was talking about exactly but I was more confused on why my ears and tail didn't freak him out. That was whn I noticed, I didn't feel the weight of my tail. I put my hand on my head and felt around, not finding the two ears. I was confused but I considered it a blessing. My uncle seemed to be under enough stress as it was. Foxy stayed near the door while my uncle sat in the chair and I sat on the desk. The last ten minutes flew by when at last the three of us heard a ding followed by children laughing.

"Come on ye two. I'll walk you both t' t' fore door." Foxy said as my uncle and I both stood up.

We walked to the front door with Foxy protecting us. I looked over at the stage as we walked past to see the other three watch us. I began to fear for Foxy's safety. I was afraid of what they might do to him while we were gone.

"Foxy….promise me something."

"What be it lass?"

"Promise me that I will see you again tonight."

"I promise ye, lass."

I smiled and nodded before leaving with my uncle. I knew that he would try to keep me to stay home but I just couldn't do that.

Not with my family and friends in danger.

And definitely not with that demon still lurking about.

_Translations: Famille est la clé. Is French for Family is the key. Arr! Is pirate for 'I agree'. Aye is pirate for 'sure'. Port is pirate for 'left'. Aye is pirate for yes. Fore is pirate talk for front._

_A/N: So I am stopping here for now. Sorry it took so long but I am doing 2 stories at once plus some holiday specials, in which I am sadly lacking behind. But I will have the next chapter for this story up soon. I may not have the Hellsing story ready to update till January and I apologize for that. Also, I have started to play the FNAF game and on 12/28/14, I survived night one! Whoop whoop! So I shall see all you lovely readers next time! Please review and feel free to message me with any ideas or questions. Also, I will be doing a contest in this story and the Hellsing story. Each contest is different with different prizes. I will go into further detail on that in the next chapter. See ya!_


	3. I Have Some Friends that Can Help

_A/N: Sorry for the wait on this story. And for those waiting on my Hellsing story, I will have the next chapter posted this month. I am aware some of the songs I will be using in this story may not have been/was not around at the time this all takes place but I like how they work with certain situations. So please, work with me here. Also, please no flames. Those of you who flame please know this, your flames are hurtful in a way writers no longer feel the drive or inspiration to write or continue a story others may enjoy. Be warned if you still feel compelled to flame me, my editor shall use them to cook marshmallows. If you have a problem with a story, instead of flaming, please try constructive criticism. Now that is out of my system, let us continue with…._

Five Night's at Freddy's: Revolution and Evolution

I Have Some Friends that Can Help

My uncle and I left Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and went to a café on the other side of town for breakfast. We sat were seated down at one of the booths by a window. My uncle ordered a cup of coffee and I asked for an Arnold Palmer made with sweet tea. Our waitress smiled and went to get our drinks while we looked at the menus; trying to decide our orders.

"Where were you all night again?" my uncle suddenly asked, looking up from his menu.

I continued to look as I answered calmly with, "I was with Foxy in his cove. He kept me safe from the others. He was the one who told me what to tell you to do to stay safe. He's not like them."

Silence followed for a while after that until our waitress arrived with our drinks. She asked what we wanted to have and Uncle Mike ordered two eggs over easy, two slices of wheat toast, two slices of bacon, and a side of hash browns. I ordered an omelet with sausage, mushrooms, black olives, spinach, garlic, onion, and tomato with a side of hash browns and biscuits and gravy. Once she had our orders and took the menus, I took a sip of my Arnold Palmer and looked out the window as my uncle fixed his coffee.

"I remember when my brother use to take you there with your mother. Granted, I wasn't much older than you were but still….that place really seems to have changed a lot. Especially after '87."

I looked down when he made that statement, leaning into my seat, my eyes getting a distant look to them.

"For a while….I forgot all about that place….years of abuse does that to you. But after last night….some of those memories started to resurface. What happened in '87…..that wasn't his fault….Foxy had some sort of glitch but….no one seemed to think of it as an accident…they…they just freaked…I remember it all too clearly…..Foxy was just as terrified…He's a good fox."

Mike was silent for a while before reaching across the table and placed a hand on my arm.

"I forgot you lived there with the owners for a while. It must have been hard…seeing the place like it is."

I nodded solemnly before clenching my fist as I glared at my lap.

"The new owner hasn't been taking care of the place at all…it just…it pisses me off."

"I know Roxy. But there really isn't much you could do unless you came in at night to start cleaning the place up but….I'm sorry but it is just too dangerous…or at least it is at the moment."

I remained silent before I looked up at my uncle, determination in my eyes. He gave me a worried look, lightly squeezing my arm questioningly, a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"I have some friends that can help with our problem."

Once our order arrived, we ate as we caught up on what all had gone in the other's life. My memories were still slowly returning which only boosted my determination. Once we were finished, Mike paid for our food and went got in his car.

"Ok….about these friends of yours..." he started until I interrupted him.

"Go to the corner of 17th and South Avenue."

Mike nodded and to drive to where I told him to go. I looked out of the window as my mind drifted off to Foxy, wondering how he was.

~Meanwhile back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria~

~Foxy's P.O.V~

I watched silently as Roxy had left with her uncle, glancing back at me before her departure. I knew it would be a good six hours until the pizzeria opened up so I decided to use this time to make some things clear to the others.

Making sure the new manager/owner wasn't keeping an eye on us, which was something he never did, I made my way to the room behind the main stage. I remained silent as I collected myself. I never really stood up to the others, let alone Freddy but I remembered why I was doing this.

Roxy.

I was doing this for her. To protect her. To keep her safe. I failed to do so all those years ago, and now here was a second chance. I was not going to fail.

I made my way up to the curtain, a set look of determination set on my face, lifting my eye patch so I could glare with both of my golden eyes, letting them give off a soft glow.

"Avast ye land lubbers! There be goin' t' be some changes." I said as strict as I could.

The others all looked at me. Bonnie and Chica seemed a bit shocked while Freddy just seemed to glare at me.

"What do you want Foxy? And why are you even out of your cove?" Freddy asked, glaring even more, especially since I was breaking one of his 'orders.'

I glared back as I stepped closer to him, practically getting in his face, already prepared in case a fight broke out between us.

"It be about t' new night guard and t' lass that was with him, his niece."

"I did notice her when she came in with him and when she left with him but I never saw her at all through the entire night." Chica suddenly piped in, seeming a bit timid but also curiously confused, her voice having a slight squeak, just enough to make it adorable.

"Neither did I. And come to think of it, she did seem really familiar." Bonnie added in, holding his chin as he looked down deep in thought.

"That be because t' lass be Roxy. She has grown up and managed t' find her way aft here."

"What does that have to do with what you want Foxy/" Freddy asked, starting to get a bit impatient with all of this, his eyes getting a slight glow to them.

I knew I was about to cross a line and more than likely earn his wrath but I had to put my foot down and set the boundaries. And more importantly, make the threat.

"If ye as much attempt t' hurt her or her uncle, I will not hesitate t' kill all o' ye."

Bonnie and Chica both looked at me with wide eyes while Freddy just seemed to glare at me even more, probably close to ripping me to shreds.

"What did you just say?"

"Ye heard me Fazbear. I won't hesitate. And I won't go easy either. I will do everythin' in me power t' make aye we don't lose her again. Unlike t' three o' ye, I haven't forgotten t' promise we made t' Mr. Johnson." I growled out.

I then turned away and began to make my way back to my cove, prepared for Freddy to attack me at any moment. I managed to return to my cove without him even making a single attempt. I gave a relieved sigh as I went over to the corner to wait out the day, knowing when midnight grew closer I would have to move faster. If I was to protect Roxy, and of course her uncle, I would need to be in the back office waiting for them. I sat down in the corner and looked up at the drawings I had hung up on the two walls. Some were from the other children that would visit back when I would also perform but majority of them were from Roxy when she was younger.

"Roxy, I vow t' ye lass, I will not lose you. Not again." I said, looking at one particular drawing.

It was a drawing of me and her on a ship, having one of our many high seas adventures. I smiled fondly as I began to prepare a plan for the night to come.

~Roxy's P.O.V~

I looked up at a building that read _The Lion's Den _just as my uncle pulled up in front. I took a deep breath before I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Roxy, are you sure this is the right place? It's…"

"A bar? Yea. This is the right place." I quickly replied before I got out of the car, turning back and saying, "Stay here for a moment," before closing the door.

I walked into the bar and looked around. The first person I spotted was standing behind the counter, wiping clean a few glasses with a calm expression. She seemed to be twenty-five with golden blond hair that had black highlights styled in a pixie cut and fairly tan skin. She had emerald green eyes and wore black skinny jeans, and a black button up shirt with gold rimmed buttons, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black western boots with gold swirls decorating the upper portion, the bottom of the skinny tucked inside of them.

"Hello Trisha. It's been a while." I greeted her, lifting my hand up.

Trisha looked up and smiled warmly at me, sitting down the glass and towel.

"Roxy! It's been years! How are you?" she said, her voice gentle as silk with a soft musical tone to it.

I smiled and made my way up to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools, looking around the establishment before turning my attention back to her.

"I'm doing well. Closing up?"

"Yea. We've only been closed down thirty minutes but we left the door unlocked just in case any friends decided to stop by."

I nodded my head and then looked over at the stage.

"The rest of the gang still perform here?"

"You bet. Hey guys! Guess who just popped in!"

I looked toward the door that lead back stage to see a younger girl peek her head out, having Trisha's emerald green eyes. She seemed to be around twenty and her light brown hair with snow white tips was in a similar pixie cut. She wore skin tight brown pants with a white button up shirt tucked in, having on brown western boots and a brown suit jacket. Her skin was a shade paler than Trisha's and she smiled widely when she saw me.

"Roxy!" she shouted, her voice the same as Trisha's except for having a more musical quality, rushing over to me and almost tackling me off of my seat.

I laughed and hugged her back, feeling my worries fade away.

"Sara! It's been far too long!"

"You aren't kidding! It's been two years girl." She said, pulling away to really give me a good look.

Behind her the rest of the gang started to come from back stage, rushing over when they saw me.

After Sara was Jessica, nineteen with her black hair had electric blue and neon green highlights and was pulled into a high ponytail. Her violet eyes widened in shock at first, her skin was as tan as Trisha's and she wore a blank muscle shirt with 'Keep Calm and Rock On' written on it in silver under a black leather jacket. She also wore black skin tight leather pants with knee high black leather heeled boots, black leather fingerless gloves and a black leather choker that had a silver guitar charm hanging from it.

Next came Jacob, his black hair in a short shaggy mess, tipped in orange. His ice blue eyes held warmth and brotherly love when he saw me, his skin a shade tanner than Trisha's. He was eighteen and wore black jeans, brown western boots, and an orange western shirt.

After Jacob was Christine, her soft blonde hair braided and draped over her shoulder, her ice blue eyes lighten up when she saw me, her skin slightly paler than my own. She was twenty years old and wore a short rose red dress that went to her knees with silvery white heels.

My smile grew once I saw the gang was once again back together. Trisha was 5'10", her younger sister Sara was 5'6", Jacob was 6', his older sister Christine was 5'5", and Jessica stood about 5'8".

"I've missed you guys. How have things been?" I asked.

"Things have been good. Still shredding the guitar." Jessica replied.

"We've been earning a name for ourselves and been working on some new songs." Sara said, smiling widely.

"I've been making new costumes and Jacob's improved his drummer skills." Christine piped in, being the most energetic of us all.

"And the bar has been making a killer profit." Trisha added.

"Roxy, how would you like to hear how are performances have been going?" Jacob asked softly, smiling warmly.

"Of course!" I said.

This caused everyone to smile. Christine took a seat beside me and Trisha leaned against the bar counter as Jacob, Sara, and Jessica made their way back on stage. Trisha hit a button under the counter and the stage curtains pulled open, revealing the others. Sara stood in front of a microphone, holding it with both hands, Jessica was to her left, holding a purple electric guitar with various electric blue lightning bolts decorating it, an Jacob sat at a drum set with different paw prints; a black bear paw print outlined in gold, a smaller white bear paw print outlined in brown, a silver fox print outline in ice blue, electric blue rabbit print outlined in neon green, a black raven print outlined in orange, and a white swan print outlined in rose red.

I smiled and accepted the glass of water Trisha offered me as Jessica and Jacob began to play the opening notes. Sara began to sing to the music soon after. (Optional: Play Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar)

"_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_

_Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me._

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around, no, no, no._

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control_

_You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me._

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around, no, no, no._

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me._

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me._

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me._

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_

_Heartbreaker_."

Once they finished we all applauded and smiled only until the sound of someone clearing their throat caused us to look towards the door.

In the door way stood my uncle, seeming a bit uneasy.

"You were taking a while and I got worried." Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry uncle. I was catching up with my friends. Let me introduce you." I said, standing up and motioning for him to come join us.

Once Mike had sat down between me and Christine, Sara and the others came off the stage and walked over to us.

"Alright, Uncle Mike, you may want to really pay attention. As you may know, I was once in a band with some friends. Well, these are those friends."

Mike nodded and I took this as a sign to continue.

"The young lady with the light brown pixie cut is the lead singer Sara. Behind the bar is her older sister Trisha who runs the Lion's Den. The rocker chick is the main guitarist, Jessica. The little lady beside you is Christine who is in charge with making everyone's outfit and that there is her younger brother Jacob, the main drummer," I said, everyone either raising a hand or nodding when I said their name, "And everyone, this is my uncle, Mike Schmidt. I am under his care now."

I was a little surprised to see my uncle blushing softly as he occasionally glanced at Christine but it wasn't hard for me to put things together. I bit back a smirk before I look at the others, who seemed to also notice…well….everyone but Christine who was doing the same.

"Anyways. It was great seeing all of you but we need your help. Remember that old pizzeria I use to live in after losing my parents?"

"Yea. The one on the edge of town. Fazbear's right? What about it?" Sara asked, taking a glass of water from her sister.

"Well….my uncle is now the new night guard. Problem is…a demon has been there for years and now it has taken over three of the animatronics. It's about time to free them and send that demon packing." I said, a set look of determination gracing my features.

"Of course we are willing to help you!" Jessica said, smirking as she did the whole 'V for Victory' pose.

"We will get started preparing and meet you in four days." Trisha added as Jacob, Sara, and Christine all nodded.

I nodded and smiled, thankful for some help.

"Thank you everyone. That should be my uncle's fifth night there…and the final battle. It's time that demon learned not to mess with my family and friends." I said, my eyes having switched to a golden color which caused Sara to smirk.

"And it seems the old Roxanne is returning." She said, using my true full first name.

I smirked as I stood up. "And she is here to stay. He said I would never be whole ever again. Well…he is about to be proved wrong. But first….I probably should suit up." I said, looking at Christine who smiled widely and rushed off, probably to get her sewing kit.

I would be prepared to defend Foxy and my uncle tonight. My memories were restored and I had once again found my center. I would not let that monster scare me a second night.

And this time, I will be causing the scares, and he will be the one who will be trying to survive.

_A/N:Alright, I am stopping this chapter here. What is Roxy's center and what does Sara mean by "It seems the old Roxanne is returning?"Stay tuned for another adventure in…_

_Five Night's at Freddy's: Revolution and Evolution!_

_I do apologize for that last bit. My editor has been making me watch Markiplier with her on YouTube. Anyways, I will have the next chapter ready soon and if things go well, I will have the next chapter of Hellsing put up tonight as well._

_A huge thank you to my editor Arem from the account MeraAremRema._


End file.
